He Said What?
by Music Chick
Summary: «Takari» In the past he had many chances. Now this may be his last shot to step up to the plate.
1. Confession

"_He Said What?"  
_«Takari»

**A/N**: I once posted this not that many years ago and stupidly deleted it without saving it. So, here it is reposting from memory. I will say all the characters will, again, have the same jobs as the animators assigned to them. Not all will appear. I swear, one day I will write a fic with Matt ending up to be a musician instead. Also, there is a reason why I'll switch from Japanese to English names. You'll evenutally find out why. So, please, no reviews pointing out what is meant.

- x - x - x - x - x -

**Chapter 1**

"Confession"

- x - x - x - x - x -

"Teeks! You're here!" Matt greeted his brother at the doorway with a bear hug slapping him on the back several times before separating. "I said to call me when your plane arrived no matter what time. There was no need for a taxi."

Takeru turned with a sheepish grin to watch the taxi speed off into the night. He readjusted his bucket hat. "I'm always up for surprises. Besides, it's three o'clock in the morning. I didn't want to wake Sora and my niece."

"Lame excuse, lil' bro; just like why you started wearing your hat again because of Houston's humid air." To further his point Matt snatched Takeru's hat away smirking at what he saw. "Thought I wouldn't find out, huh?"

The younger one reacted in good will doing his best to snatch back his hat as the other laughed. When all games subsided Matt took hold of the two large suitcases inviting the other in. "Come in! Come in! With just one swipe of my hair gel your hair won't be as affected."

Takeru chuckled refitting his bucket hat. "No thanks. I think I'll stick it out. After turning twenty-five returning to my childhood doesn't seem like a bad idea," he referred to his hat. "But how come Houston? Why couldn't it be somewhere nice and hot like Florida?"

Matt grinned showing the way to the guestroom. "Because, Teeks, Houston is where the big boys in NASA play. America's a pretty cool place if you give it a chance. I'll move back home in another year or two to their space program. Hey, it was either this or Russia. Take your pick."

"Don't call me Teeks. With all due respect call me by my Japanese name."

"Okay, T.K."

Takeru sighed in defeat. "How's Sora? I saw a line of her designs in the mall the other day," he asked pushing his suitcase under the bed.

"Yeah, she's doing awesome. She's in the works of branching her business to over here in the states." Matt grinned mischievously waling out the room into the kitchen. He flipped off the light switch in the room in the process. "She's been kind of moody lately. I tried to give her a goodnight kiss yesterday but she gave me a good sized bruise on my arm. Told me not to touch her again. Must be the moon."

Takeru followed his brother to the kitchen intrigued sitting at the table next to him. "Sora? Moody? That's not like her. What did you do?"

Matt did a double take. "Me? Why is it automatically assumed it's my fault? Besides, on the account that she's pregnant again."

Takeru's jaw dropped in shock. He was speechless.

"Coffee?" Matt offered. That mischievous grin was threatening to grow into a smile. He always loved shocking his brother like that. He took this time to reach from his seated position at the table to the counter top for two coffee cups and the pot.

Takeru nodded to himself. "I'm going to be an uncle."

"You are an uncle," Matt reminded him of his niece.

"Right, right…Geez, Onii-san, when was I going to find out? On a postcard several months later?" His shock quickly melted away to his natural happy self. "How many months is she? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Seven months," Sora spoke tiredly with a yawn waddling into bathroom. She was holding the bottom of her bulging stomach. "Twins, boy and girl."

"Seven months? _Twins?"_ The upcoming Writer repeated a little louder than he wanted to.

Matt hushed him in hopes that his daughter wasn't woken. God help them all if she heard her uncle. Oh, the blessed nightmares of putting an excited three year old to sleep. He spoke again when he was certain all was quiet.

"Yep, T.K," Matt sighed in content folding his arms behind his neck, slouching in his seat. "Its' great to be a family man. I'm still waiting to be invited to your wedding. I already have my best man's speech written out."

"Ha-ha," Takeru responded dryly. He couldn't help but smile. "As a matter of fact I did ask her out. We've been dating for three weeks."

"No way!" Matt's posture straightened. "It's about time! What took so long?"

"Yeah, well…"

"Everyone could see the two of you were meant to be."

"You really think so?"

"What? Are you blind?"

"I'm so happy you came," Sora said with a weak smile waddling out of the bathroom and over to her brother-in-law.

Takeru chuckled standing up hugging her. "Do you want help to the couch?"

"No thanks. I've got it."

"Babe!" Matt called out to his wife. "They're going out!"

"You're kidding," Sora's eye's widened.

"Wow," Takeru scratched his neck, "I didn't think you'd be this excited."

Sora laid her hands on her stomach resting her feet on the coffee table. "We all know it would happen sooner or later, hon. You guys just took the later route, that's all."

"So, how'd you ask her out?" Matt asked.

Takeru tilted his head to the side reminiscing the event. He laughed. "It's funny. Actually, she asked me."

"Get out."

"Yeah, yeah. The thought was running through my mind for some time in college but I didn't know how. Not to mention her sister being way too overprotective – "

"Her sister?" Matt nearly choked on his coffee. "Did the time difference snap your mind? Taichi's a guy, unless there's something I need to know."

Takeru blinked. "Why wouldn't he be a guy?"

Sora eyed both males realizing what took place. "Matt, he's not talking about Hikari."

"Hikari?" The younger blonde groaned wiping his face. "Not again. Listen, Hikari's my best friend. It won't go any further than that. Don't you remember me talking about Tea-chan? Sora-chan, you met her a few times."

"Who?" Matt and Sora asked.

"Tea-chan," Takeru took a picture of the woman out of his shirt pocket and went to sit next to Sora. Matt followed. "See?"

"I remember her," Sora commented tucking a strand of hair behind her left ear taking the photo in her hand. "Hon," she turned to her husband, "It's Tea-chan. She gave T.K a ride home when he was in that car jam."

Takeru interjected. His right index finger stood upright in the air. "Um, it's Takeru."

Matt answered nonchalantly taking a better look at the photo. "Sure, T.K."

He gave a defeated groan again.

"The Look-a-like Tea-chan," Matt spoke when memory came to surface. "She still looks the same like Kari. It makes sense, doesn't it Sora?"

"Who?" Takeru asked becoming slightly peeved. It didn't make sense to him on why would they speak their native tongue but use English names. Why do that? Why? "Can we stop the English? For the last time; I'm not fluent."

"Hikari-chan," Sora offered. "But I don't understand. Didn't you tell us one time that you loved her? What about that time in the park? When you love someone you'd do anything just to see a smile on their face. You'd wake them up before sunrise because you'd burst if you had to wait another second to talk to them. You'd –"

She stopped short placing a hand on her stomach. There was a strong calling, an urge if you will. "Yamato, I need pineapple ice cream and spam."

Matt nearly choked on his saliva. Looking at the living room clock, then on his wrist watch he asked in near astonishment. "It's nearly three o'eight in the morning."

"I need pineapple ice cream and spam," she insisted.

"But spam? Of all things at this time in the night?"

_"Spam!" _

Yamato jumped to his feet grabbing his car keys of the coffee table to rush to his car. There was always something scary about a hormonal pregnant woman. "See T.K? Because I love her I'll drive to the nearest store at this unholy hour of the night to look for pineapple ice cream and spam."

"And look for those sour pickles too! We're all out of them." she called out when he walked out the door. The child bearing fashion designer sighed in content staring at the ceiling; that is, until the water works came on. Poor Takeru didn't know what to do as he watched his sister-in-law sob speaking in between in a high pitch tone.

"Ah, Sora-chan?" Takeru scooted over putting an arm around her shoulder. Before he could ask what was wrong all poured out.

"I miss Mimi-chan! We used to eat pickles together!"

"…Is that right?" Weird. The things you find out about girls.

"She'd call from New York and we'd eat them over the phone. Why did she stop?" Before he could react he found himself in a hug. At least now she was calmer. That was quick. Talk about hormones alright.

"Thanks," she said. "I almost lost it there."

Takeru sweat dropped placing a hand behind his neck. He was glad what ever he did fixed it. "Sure. Any time."

She took his hand in hers and patted it. "Listen, we know you like Tea-chan. But you love Hikari-chan."

"No, no. We're best friends. I will not jeopardize that in anyway. I think I'll turn in for the night. You should too."

"Wait. Let me ask you something. If when you're in a bind and you needed help which would you go to?"

"Tea-chan," he answered automatically. "She's my girlfriend."

"Forget about that. If when you wake up in the morning and you have to tell someone about the dream you just had, who'd it be?"

He thought then halfway smiled. "Hikari-chan."

"To get you out of writer's block?"

"…Hikari-chan."

"All you 'd have to do was look at her and your heart would race?"

"Hikari-chan." This time his answer was quicker.

"Listen, Takeru-san," Sora said, "Love is a strange and funny thing. Don't argue with your heart. Just follow it before time runs out. What happened at the park can happen again. Now, who do you love?" she asked determined to see a breakthrough.

Takeru looked her in the eye for a few minutes; the mind fighting with his heart. Then, out flowed the sacred, soft name he had the pleasure of knowing since childhood. "Hikari-chan."

"Then do something about it."


	2. Please Hang Up and Dial Again

"_He Said What?"  
_«Takari»

- x - x - x - x - x -

**Chapter 2  
**"Please Hang Up and Dial Again"

- x - x - x - x - x -

There's something about sleep that just calls out to some; especially on nights where it's not freezing, just a chill, lingering in the air that makes snuggling under a thick, downy blanket and pillow so inviting. The still, calmness of the night bids the body to slumber land and sugar plum fairies dance on head tops. Not even a digi mouse was stirring. Oh, what peace in the air tonight!

Two brown orbs shot wide open listening to the shrilling telephone rings piercing through her body. Whimpering, Hikari glanced at the clock only to find its reply to say two in the morning. Maybe if she ignored the phone it'd shut up. What made things worse was finding she couldn't help herself not to count the rings.

…_3…4…5…6…7…_

Who in the world would be sane to call at this inhumane hour of the night? She dug deep underneath the blankets pressing her index fingers into both ears. Even so, she still found herself counting the rings again mentally.

…_12…13…14…15…_

What if it was an emergency? Her body tensed. What if there was trouble with the plane Takeru boarded? As quick as lighting Yagami Hikari took off to find the phone stumbling over furniture in the process in her dark apartment. In a mix groggy and concern tone she answered it.

"_Konnichiwa, Hikari-chan! I knew you had to be there. Listen, these people are so weird. They take one look at me and pull out any electronics they're carrying to show me. What are they thinking? Because I'm Japanese I can fix their gadgets? Then this –"_

Hikari slapped her forehead. If this man was in front of her she might have strangled him. "Ohayo, Daisuke-san. Sayonara, Daisuke-san." She hung up.

Now, where was she in slumber land before being rudely awoken? Ah, yes, sugar plum fairies and peace. The kindergarten teacher felt her way back to her awaiting bed; her eyelids begging to surrender. She couldn't let her classroom full of rugrats discover their sensei wasn't invincible. Show one weak spot and the Titanic will sink.

The horrific sounds of the telephone sung again.

…_2…3…4…5… _

Whining again, she followed the same process of digging under the covers. It was time to buy that answer machine she saw on sale. Some earplugs and a sleeping mask on the side would be nice. Even caller id.

…_8…9…10…_

This was enough! He has a sweet heart, but can't this guy take a hint? She fell prey to more bruises in the pitch dark apartment and dropped the phone twice in the process of answering.

"Do you understand what time it is? I don't care how many electronics you fixed. I don't care if there's a new cure. I don't even care if the Leaning Tower of Pisa is leaning on the other side. Unless little men have taken your goggles hostage prancing about Santa's workshop – _stop calling!"_

"_Hikari-chan? I…Gomen. I'll call later."_

"…Takeru-san?"

Oh, boy. Wrong person. A dial tone was her answer. Well, better make some coffee – some _strong_ coffee and get comfortable for the rest of the night. Time to make amends with everyone. Where was that throw blanket? All the excitement had woke her up. Later, with the steaming cup in hand and lying on the living couch with the throw blanket, she first returned Takeru's call.

"Gomen nasai, Takeru-san. There was no excuse for my outburst. Aren't you the least bit exhausted with the major time change, though?"

"_No, I'm sorry," he insisted. "I didn't realize until my brother slapped me upside my head. Yeah, we're both fifteen time zones apart and I'm a day behind, or is it the other way around?" _

She chuckled. "Would you like me to build a time machine?"

"_I'll stick it out. Write me a rain check." _

She took a sip of her coffee. "How was your flight? Remember, I want a souvenir."

"_Sure thing. How about I cut out an article from the Miami Herald newspaper?"_

"Takeru-san!"

He snickered. _"I wouldn't forget you." _

Hikari sat up on the couch wagging a finger in the air as if he was really sitting next to her. "Don't complain to me if you wake up again with your hair covered in honey and chocolate, okay?"

"_That was you?" _he asked surprised. _"I never told anyone. How did you –"_

Hikari burst into a laughing fit. When they were about fourteen Miyako dared her to play a trick on him. To make a long story short they somehow slipped in his room undetected before sunrise and planned their surprise. It was hard to not say anything later that school day when they kept watching him subconsciously feel his hair.

"_Do you know how long it took me to get that all out? Hikari-chan...Stop laughing…Hey, come on."_

"Okay, okay," said she when the laughing died down. "Just thank Miyako-chan for the idea to make your hair soft and shiny for all your basketball fans."

"_Her too?"_ Takeru couldn't help but to finally laugh it off. _"You both got me good. I always thought I smelt the hand of your dear friend in it." _His voice then became soft. _"I'm going to miss you this week, Hikari-chan."_

She did the same. "Me too. Well, gotta go and apologize to Daisuke-san while I'm on the roll."

He groaned. _"Oh, come on. It's not like he's across the world and you hung up on him as well."_

She laughed nervously.

- x - x - x - x - x -

"What's that noise?" Ken wiped his eyes tiredly as he yawned in bed.

"The phone," Miyako muttered grumpily. "Make it stop."

Both laid there in bed staring blankly at the ceiling as if thinking if they'd ignore it, the person on the other line would give up. Yeah, right. Fate could be plain mean when it wants to with its twisted sense of humor. With the attempt of getting out of bed, still half asleep, Miyako instead somehow rolled off. Despite the blunt words that followed along with trying to reach for the cordless off her night stand Ken fell back to sleep. Being married for three years taught him some things were better left to his wife.

"Moshi moshi," Miyako answered while squinting her eyes to see her nightstand clock. Where did she place her eyeglasses? "Hikari-chan? What's wrong?" She nearly panicked. "What happened?"

"_Nothing happened," _Hikari answered quickly. _"Gomen for calling at this time, but Takeru-san called me and, um, I need to talk to someone."_

"Can't it wait until the morning?" Miyako asked rather sharp after finding her glasses. My goodness! Three-ten?

"…_I suppose."_

Miyako sighed. It wasn't like her friend to call at this time in the night. She caved. "Know what? Spill. We haven't had much girl time lately. Did Takeru-san make it to Florida?"

A sigh of relief was heard over the receiver end. _"Arigato, girlfriend. He's great. Maybe too great. Wait 'til I tell you."_

"What's up? Why so down?"

Hikari replied with mixed emotions of shock and disbelief. _"We're about to hang up and he tells me out of the blue that he has –"_

- x - x - x - x - x -

"_A girlfriend?" The young teacher nearly choked on her coffee. "Wha-what?" _

"_Yeah!" Takeru answered happily. "Tea-chan. Remember her?" _

"_Who?" She rapidly searched for a napkin to wipe the drop of coffee off her chin. Her night shirt seemed inviting. _

"_Aw, not you too. Tea-chan," he tried again. "We all hung out in our college years. It's funny how no one remembers. I'll email a picture…Konnichiwa? Are you still there?" _

"_Yeah," she shook off this sudden overwhelment of…Even she couldn't figure what it was. It was like someone slapped her a million times and locked her in a trunk. "Yeah, how is Tea-chan?" _

"_Off to visit her grandparents in China. It's been a week." _

_The taste of coffee no longer appealed to her. Placing the cup gently on her glass coffee table to her left, its contact making several soft clinky sounds she dared to ask a question. "A week at China or of the relationship?" _

"_Relationship. It's great," Takeru's happy attitude continued. "She's so caring and funny. She can say the same joke repeatedly in different voices and it's funny just like the first time." _

"_Tha-That's great. I'm happy for you," she did her best to mask this odd feeling she was experiencing. "While we're on the subject of relationships I broke up with Tokishio-kun…Konnichiwa? Still there?" _

"_Hai," he's voice sounded forced. "Wha-How-Why? I thought you and he – I mean – Four years is a long time." _

_She shrugged her shoulders playing with the tassels on the throw blanket. "For a long time it's turned into a friendship solely. The feeling was mutual." _

"_Hikari-chan, he didn't hurt you, did he?" a sound of concern was voiced. _

"_Iie. Why would that be asked?" _

"_You'd tell, right?" _

_A sad smile rose. "Yep." It was then she fought hard to keep tears back. She sniffed wiping her face and her voice squeaked a little. "I love you, Takeru-san. No matter what." _

_There was a brief silence. In that, her heart was beating wildly. What was he thinking? How did he take that? His voice was soft again and she couldn't tell for the first time in a long time what type of emotion he spoke from. It was almost in the same manner like that time in the park. That was a moving memory… _

"_I love you too, Hikari-chan. Always."_

- x - x - x - x - x -

"_He said what!"_ Miyako freaked. "What's he doing with that Tea-chan then!" she demanded to know.

"_Oh, Miyako-chan, we both meant it in a friendship way. Don't make it more than what it was." _

"Then why call me at this time?" she stated blunt. Hikari's side stayed quiet. "Admit it," Miyako took charge. "This woman bothers you. Him being with her utterly bothers you. If it didn't we'd be eating breakfast discussing this, not now."

"_I-I don't know. I can't put my finger on it."_

"You can't, or you won't?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"_Just what are you implying?"_

"You know what I'm saying."

"_I sure do. That's why I'm changing this subject. So then, I had to call Daisuke-san back and apologize."_

"Wait, wait, wait," Miyako interjected. Still sitting on the floor she folded her legs one under the other. "I'm lost. What's he have to do with any of this?"

"_I'll explain later. But he's in New York with Mimi-chan. Since we know she's a famous chef there she's helping to spread the word about his noodles. He says that business is booming and that even Time Magazine wants to do a piece over him. Can you believe it? Time Magazine!"_

Miyako slowly nodded her head in approval. "Perfecto! I want to see Mimi-chan. I've been wanting to tell Ken about getting passports."

"_He invited me over, girl. I'd be staying with Mimi-chan. He's really nervous about this big break and Mimi-chan won't be able to help much because she'll be working at that time." _

"You're really thinking about taking time off from the job you love to go there? And with Daisuke-san?"

"_Yeah,"_ she answered carefree. _"I was there only that one other time when me and Takeru-san first met Willis-san. Taking a real vacation would be nice."_

Miyako chuckled and teased. "Don't send me a postcard confessing that Daisuke-san won you over."

"_Argh! Miyako-chan, are guys always on your mind? You haven't changed. I wouldn't be with him even if they tied me to a stake and ripped my toe nails off one by one." _

The purple hair computer whiz replied happily with her left index finger pointing in the air. It was a nice tease her for a change. "Nope! Only Ken is on my mind. Let's see if I've computed this correctly."

"_Huh? What's there to compute?"_

She yawned wiping the sleep off her eyes. The Sandman must have came to visit again. "Well, let's see. You're bothered and confused on why Takeru-san would choose this girl. It seems like from what I was told that you were expecting him to say something more about your breakup after you told him. Now this spontaneous decision to fly off to New York the minute Daisuke-san invites, the same guy that's been infatuated with you since grade school, might I remind, is made. Analysis is complete: You're retaliating."

"_What? Against whom? My best friend? How? That's just plain ridiculous! Daisuke-san and I are just friends."_

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Think about it." A sudden grin spread across her face. "You know, I wouldn't mind calling Takeru-san tomorrow and scaring him for you, like, uh," she tapped a finger against her cheek in thought, "uh, to get him to think, if you know what I mean."

"_Oh, Kami, I'm not hearing this." _

"Yeah! I'll just say you and noodle guy went on a business social date to Central Park –"

"_Miyako-chan," _she rose her voice in a warning tone.

Her friend continued on not the least bit phased. "Possible adding some cutesy drama that you need time to think after Tokishio-san –"

"_Miyako-chan,"_ her tone rose higher when gritting her teeth.

"Hush! I'm not done. And you were swept off your feet when he invited you to a few days of paradise under his care. Sounds convincing to me. I think it might work…Don't leave me hanging, girl."

Hikari forced out her answer. _"Sayonara."_

Miyako giggled hanging up. She wouldn't dare go against Hikari's wishes. Climbing back into bed, placing her hands behind her head the conversation of her wacky plan rolled back around. Perhaps her plan wasn't so crazy after all. She turned to her side towards her husband who was soundly asleep. She'll sleep on the idea for a couple of days. If Hikari did go to New York maybe, just maybe, it might be a good idea. It would all depend on how the information's deliverance would play.

Why look at her. She always admitted to others that she liked Ken and look where they were now. Why those two were scared to admit she'll never figure out. She turned back to the phone to unplug it just incase fate wanted to show its humor once again that night and paused. Then again, Mimi should hear about this.

Just incase, she thought to herself.

- x - x - x - x - x -


	3. 1 Way Tkt From HOU to JFK

"_He Said What?"  
_«Takari»

**A/N: **_Just in case I get a note defending rednecks or the south, the short passage in here is not meant to put down or discredit southerners in any way, shape, or form. lol I like how Texans talk. That certain part was written from a past experience from a dear love one. To make it short, if I like an accent, I usually use it somehow in my writing. Right, **TLA**? _«;p»

- x - x - x - x - x -

**Chapter 3  
**"1 Way Tkt from HOU to JFK"

- x - x - x - x - x -

The strong pitter-patter of rain made its presence known on a newly edition Mitsubishi Eclipse's front window shield as frantic window wipers swept away to no avail. It was early morning and Yamato had offered to drive Takeru to the Writer's Convention then drive him back home on his lunch break from work. For some reason Takeru declined asking if he could use Sora's car instead. He would use the directions he copied from the internet for a nice tourist tour and promised to call his brother if he was lost. Wondering why cars were driving on the wrong side of the road nearly crashing onto oncoming traffic soon proved it to be the wrong decision. He pulled to the side of the road panting in relief. The convention could wait.

Wow, did these people drive crazy! What was going on? This wasn't one of those countries that drove on the other side, was it? Yamato had to drive in this everyday? After this, not him. Give him the good 'ole subway any day. After a minute to himself to calm down he thought about going back in the street – That is until the pitter-patter turned into ferocious sheets of rainfall.

He sighed turning off the engine, reclining in the seat and putting the emergency lights on. Talk about Texas April showers. There was a strong, quick flash of lighting that made him jump in fear. Strangely, it reminded him of the special time he shared with Hikari in the park. It was one time he wished they could have stayed longer to see what would have happened. This was where he almost told her.

- x - x - x - x - x -

"_You cheated," he laughed swinging his last slice of bread to a squirrel about six feet away who gladly accepted it._

"_Did not," she returned the laugh. "You just have a small stomach."_

"_Me? A small stomach? How did – I don't remember stating in the rules that dumping the rest in the pond for the ducks is allowed." _

"_I don't remember the rules saying that I couldn't make up rules," she winked. _

_The two sat underneath a tree at Odaiba Park on a blanket as they had a picnic on that breezy weekend afternoon. The sky was turning gray threatening to shorten their outing. Nevertheless, Takeru suggested on short notice that they'd have a food eating contest. Whoever finished their portion first would make the other share a secret. Needless to say, after the fourth bite Hikari rushed to throw the remaining of her portion in the lake for the ducks while Takeru stared at her dumbly then at his food. So much for that. _

_The blonde decided to retaliate with good spirits after her comment. He took a dab of icing off a cupcake and wiped it on her nose and bangs before she had time to react. It was her turn to look dumbly at him. Before they knew it they were both engaged in a food fight. _

_When all was done both laid back on the blanket drenched in food laughing. After all had died down Hikari took an area of her hair that was smeared with icing and did her best to lick it off. It proved to be sticky. _

_She smirked. "Boy, am I gonna have fun washing this out." _

_He grinned putting an arm underneath her head as they both laid on their backs scooting close pointing to the sky. "Mom always says that we're machine washable. Don't worry. The way I see it if we stay here any longer we'll get drenched anyway. Okay," he turned to his side to face her. "Should I fess up now, or wait for another time?"_

_The brunette took one look at the sky, scrunched her face in thought, then turned to her side as well to face him. "Dish it all out. We'll take a risk." _

"_What do you want to know that you don't already?" he gazed at her with amusement. _

"_Seriously, anything?" _

"_My life is an open book." _

"_You asked for it," she sang. "What's in your soul? What does your inner self say?" _

_His eyes widened with mixed curiosity and shock that this best friend would ask this question. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth. "What in the world made you ask that?"_

"_Nuh-uh. Don't derail. What's in your soul, Takeru-chan?" _

_He looked away groping for words. How would he go about it? "My soul…Okay…Well, some people say your soul is your mind; that it's one instead of the 'mind, body and soul' thing. I think the mind is just what it is: logic; whereas, the soul is what houses your true deep feeling and the body is your temple." _

"_You're deriving again," she warned. _

"_Hold on," he acknowledged. "What's in my soul," he took a deep breath then looked her square in the eyes. "A hopeless romantic." _

_She smiled surprised then joked. "The Child of Hope is a hopeless romantic? How charming." _

_He chuckled. "It's true, it's true. When I grow old and gray I want to share my wedding photo album with my grandkids. I want to tell them of the magical time I first met their grandmother and of every other time in between. I'd never harm her because she would be a fragile angel…Hikari-chan" he scooted closer whispering. There seemed to be a mystical atmosphere developing. "I have to tell you something." _

_She must have felt it too because she whispered back. "Hai?" _

_Kami, those lips looked inviting. "For the longest time I didn't know how to say this. Hikari-chan, when I look at you…"_

_He couldn't finish it. It was left lingering in the air. The risk of losing his best friend would be unbearable. As the words seemed to be restricted his soul took over. Right as his lips brushed hers a quick, strong and close flash of lightening greeted them a natural reaction to jumping away occurred. Then, right on cue the heavens opened unleashing its contents not allowing either party time to comprehend what just happened. As fast as they could they gathered their things and each headed off to their own home alone. They never spoke of that day again. It seemed to be a fluke in time._

- x - x - x - x - x -

'I love you, Hikari-chan,' was what he mouthed watching the mess on rainfall on the car front window. All he could think was how simple it was to say it only to let weather like this prevent it. He never was able to muster the courage to bring the event up again. His cell phone woke him out of his daydream. Gah! What's the point of having one when you're prone to forget about it?

"_Konnichiwa! Guess where I am?"_ the person on the other line sang. _"Wish you were here."_

"Just thinking of you, Hikari-chan," he chuckled.

"_Eh? Don't you recognize who this is?"_

Takeru nearly dropped his cell as his posture quickly straightened. "Tea-chan!" Oops. "Konnichiwa! How are your grandparents? And thanks for figuring out the time change," he thought to add the compliment. "It must be late over there."

"_You sound guilty,"_ she stated awkwardly.

"Nani? Of what?"

She sighed. _"Nothing. I can't stay long. Grandpa wants to share home videos. Call me?"_

"Yes, of course. Hey, I care for you," he insisted.

"_Ditto. See ya!"_ her happy attitude returned._ "Go sell your books!"_

That was one disaster avoided. He breathed out a sigh of relief reclining the seat again. If this weather didn't let up in ten minutes he would call his brother. He wasn't given the chance though. Before he knew it he was blinded by a yellow light and someone knocking on the driver side window. Squinting he made out what seemed to be an elder cop in a yellow rain jacket motioning to roll down the window. Curiosity peaked as he answered.

"Are you alright, son?" the cop asked in a think, Texan drawl.

Takeru blinked with an uncomfortable chuckle. Shoot! He had a feeling to update his English! What the heck did this guy ask him? He could speak enough to get by, but this guy's accent was too thick. Instincts switched on responding back in Japanese only to swap expressions with this public service man. Not cool. It was at this time he was doubly grateful to receive a translator for the convention – that's if it wasn't cancelled. On top of that, the wind that was picking up was causing the rain tosweep inside. Takeru tried his luck with his minimal English struggling.

"Eh…Help drive. Hai, help drive."

"What's that, son?" the cop turned the flashlight off leaning into understand. "You're asking me to drive you somewhere?"

Once again the only word Takeru could understand was 'drive' and that was only because the drawl landed on that word. He took a chance nodding his head. "Hai, drive."

The elder police officer chuckled. "Forgive this old red neck of his ignorance of Korean culture, but there's no need to keep telling me 'hello'. Follow me," he motioned toward the patrol car.

Takeru's jaw slightly lowered. Did he understand correctly? Did he hear…Korean?

"Well, come on now, son," the elder cop urged with another wave of the wrist. "I ain't gonna wait here all day."

The blond shook it off. Weird American. He grabbed his jacket that was laying on the passenger seat to use it to cover his head and followed the cop inside the patrol's backseat. With the patrol car in motion the police officer looked at him from the rear mirror asking, "Where do you need to go?"

A helpless and confused look was his answer. The cop tried again using hand signals. He pointed to himself, then signed 'driving the steering wheel', then pointed to Takeru, then put his hands together pressing them against his right cheek tilting his head a bit. "Where do you live? Where is your house?"

House? House! _Ha-ha!_ He understood house! A gleeful cry sprung forth as he turned to point behind him. "House! Hai, house!"

- x - x - x - x - x -

"Uncle Teej! Teej Uncle!" cried happily the Ishida's three year old daughter running into the arms of her soaking wet uncle. She was too busy to notice the patrol car drive away.

"Konnichiwa, sweetie!" he gave his niece a big hug shutting the door behind him and kicking his shoes off. "You have no idea how great it is to be with people that speak your language."

The little girl wrinkled her nose not the least bit comprehending. The emotion suddenly turned to laughter skipping away. "Teej funny! Funny Teej!"

Sora waddled in the living room surprised seeing him back so soon. "You're back? What happened? Goodness! You're soaked. Hop in the shower. I'll get you a towel."

"I'll just use the towel. I need to get back there when this weather lets up."

"Why? And why isn't my car in the driveway? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just got scared of this weather. Hey, why does my niece keep calling me Teej? Is that my brother's doing?"

Sora smiled, headed off to retrieve a towel, then appeared throwing it to him with good spirit. That spunk in her never left. "What can I say? She's a fast learning."

"Don't teach her 'Teej'," he said drying his hair, "I'm Takeru, not Teej, or T.K – _Uncle_ Takeru, that is," he paused to say that with emphasis then continued with his drying. "If you ask me that's a weird American name."

"Actually," Sora sat on the couch amused, "we weren't sure on how to translate your name. So Yamato made it up."

Takeru stopped what he was doing. "What's his?"

"Name? Oh, Matthew. But he didn't like the whole name claiming it to be too proper. So at work he's 'Matt'."

Interest peaking he asked again. "Yours?"

"Sora," she smiled.

"…What about Hikari-chan's?"

She grinned. "Kari."

"Kari-chan," he repeated as a smile grew.

"Nope," she corrected. "Just Kari. Americans don't use a suffix when referring to friends."

"Really? Get out," he said with this new enlightenment. "Just the name? Then it's only Kari." Kari. No matter in what language her name would send goose bumps traveling all over his body. Beautiful. Gah! There goes that cell phone again. At least it's still working instead of fried from the rain. He answered it.

"_Takeru-chan? It's Miyako. Hikari-chan didn't want me to say anything but I think you should know."_

"Miyako-chan?" Takeru scratched his temple. "Isn't it three something over there? Why are you calling at this time?"

"_It's important. Didn't you hear me? It's late and I'm really wanting to go back to bed so listen. I'll clear things later when I'm more awake. Did she tell you she broke up with Tokishio-san?"_

He hesitated in answering. "Yeah…But she said it was mutual."

"_Sure. Anyway –"_

"What are you saying?" he asked concerned.

"_Listen," _she insisted._ "This breakup made her go a little coo coo in the head. So guess what smarty pants did? She's going with Daisuke-chan to New York."_

"What?" he spoke louder than intended. That came as a shock. "Wha-What do you mean?"

"_You heard right. In eighteen hours she'll be in New York with him strolling down City Park taking in the views. Life is strange, isn't it? One minute we're all friends. The other, feelings fly."_

"New York? Daisuke-chan?" He was still trying to digest the first half of the info stumped.

She yawned. _"Yep. Alright,"_ yawning again. _"Goodnight."_

"Wait," he pleaded. There was no answer in return. In shock he looked to Sora, who in return sat waiting to hear the news. Instead he ran to pack his clothes and changing the ones he had on.

"What's going on, Takeru-chan?" she followed.

"I'm sorry my stay cut short. Hikari-chan needs me. Call Mimi-chan. Let her know I'm going to New York."

- x - x - x - x - x -


	4. Culture Shock

"_He Said What?"  
_«Takari»

- x - x - x - x - x -

**A/n: **_Noni is a health drink. Unfortunately, it's an acquired taste.  
Elech.  
:s  
"Iie" in Japanese means 'no'._

- x - x - x - x - x -

**Chapter 4  
**"Culture Shock"

- x - x - x - x - x -

_"Mr. Motomiya! Mr. Motomiya! It states here in an interview done back in your hometown that any proceeds gained here in America will go to cancer research. What is it that makes you feel so confident in your culinary career as to broaden it in foreign markets?" _

_"Mr. Motomiya! Is it true that you and Ms. Tachikawa have joined forces to aid in your success?" _

_"Mr. Motomiya! Who is your hairstylist and where did they get their license?" _

Daisuke Motomiya and Veemon showed a peace sign to the wave of reporters following after Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon from taping a cooking segment together on their nationwide show. Normally he would jump at the chance to answer any and all questions thrown his way. But for the next few days his life was jammed packed with a timely organized schedule. It seemed only yesterday that he was a teen having a hard time arriving somewhere on time.

Truth be told, what he wouldn't give to take a quick, hot shower and rest his eyes for an hour. Veemon said he was so tired that the reporters were beginning to look like tall candy bars. Daisuke discreetly smacked his partner on the backside of his head telling him to shut up. Well, some things never change.

"Hurry up, Daisuke-chan," Palmon called entering the backseat of their ride. "We don't want to miss Hikari-chan."

How could he forget? Was he sick? It must be a fever. Yes, yes, that must be checked. How could Hikari staying with Mimi for the week and picking her up at the airport slip his mind? Some things really never change at all. The Noodle Cart man nearly jumped twice his size making a mad dash to the car leaving a dazed crowd. Nothing would stand in his way for Hikari, come career, or not.

- x - x - x - x - x -

They say New York City is a busy place; tall towers, fast talking, and quick to make a buck. It can be quite a culture shock for an unprepared visitor. But not for Takeru – Oh, no. No way. He told Sora he was well prepared, even bought an English translator and was ready to conquer the world. Besides, since he managed to make it through with the cop he could handle New York. After refreshing his memory on the airplane with the translator he was ready to challenge his first task: Hailing a cab.

Walking outside the visitor pickup area of LaGuardia Airport, Mimi's address written on a piece of paper at hand, the first task seemed too easy. There was one sitting alone waiting for a customer. He rushed to the cab to claim it and spoke to the cabby in broken English handing him the address.

"Hello. You go there?"

" 'Eh? You talk'n ta me? What's dat you hand'n me?"

Poor Takeru only blinked and smiled hoping from above the cabby wouldn't try to hold a conversation with him. At that moment with his nerves he forgot about his translator. What would he do?

"Yeah…" the cabby read the address nodding his head. "Yeah – Yeah, I know dat place! Dat's 'round da cor'na of dat actress' place, know what I'm say'n?" he grinned waving the Writer in. "Git in hea'! I'll take you da're."

Understanding the body language and without a second to lose, Takeru threw his bags in the back seat hopping in the front with a faint 'thank you'. He always saw the movies where people would ride in the back but he wondered how come they never rode in the front. He ignored the short weird face the cabby gave him and watched his surroundings pass by. Perhaps that was why…The cabby, on the other hand, seemed curious of his new customer.

" 'Ey, where you's from? Sweden or somewhere's? France? 'Cause you don't talk much. I had dis Yemen lady hea' da aw'da day and _ofh!_ Did she stunk! Naw, but you," he pointed to him slitting his eyes, "you seem clean."

Takeru rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin not understanding a word. Studying the language or not there was one thing he was unprepared for: The accent. Not one word spoken was comprehended. "Hai?"

The cabby looked at him weird again. "Uh...Hi. T'wat we already said our greet'n's."

"Nani?"

"What? Say dat again? Noni? No t'anks. My wife tried ta git me ta drink dat stuff. Says it's good for ya's. Yo," he shook his head, "Dat's some nasty stuff, man. Had my head in da toilet for half da day, I tell ya. Naw, I ain't drink'n dat no mo'…What? Yo, I'm serious, man. Half da day," he insisted pounding the steering wheel with his right palm. "Aw, I see. You side'n with my old woman?" The cabby smacked his lips rolling his eyes. "You's a Russian, ain't you? Tough negotiator. Aw'ite. Ten minutes. Da truth. Honest."

Takeru gave a nervous chuckle nodding his head. This however raised suspicion in the cabby.

" 'Ey, You do got's the greens wit ya, right? I ain't pick'n up no mo' freeloaders. Last time my heart gave way my Big Cheese ate half my paycheck. No lie. He says ta me 'Where's da money, Frank?' I says, 'What money?' He says, 'Da money.' I says, 'What money?' He says, 'What? Do I look stu'pid to you's or some'n? What'd you do all day, Frank? Dress in a pink tutu danc'n 'round Times Square? Where it at?' I says – "

"Wa-shin-ton," Takeru pronounciated the name on the back of a dollar bill. He had taken an envelope of money that Sora had given him to help out from inside his jacket and laid it on his lap. He figured if he showed this cabby some of the 'greens' he'd shut up.

The yellow cab came to a screeching halt. _"He said what!"_ Frank the cabby nearly choked. The supposedly poorly portrayed 'tough negotiator Russian' struck a wrong chord on him.

Takeru sat squashed in his seat, fingernails dugged into the car door and seat in fear from the sudden halt. Great. He pronounced it wrong. That's what happened. Way to go, blondie!

" 'Eeeehh, shaaad up!" Frank stuck his head out the window yelling to the honking horns behind him in the busy streets. He then turned his attention to Takeru. "Don't play wit me, man. You got it or not?"

"Nani?"

"What's yo' problem, man? Da head was in da toilet for an hou'wa, remem'ba? Da me'da's read'n twenty-five. Do ya got it o' not?"

"Nani?"

"Don't play wit me!" he growled and spoke in quick, short spurts. "Do-you-understand-da-words-come'n-outta-my-mouth?"

"Hai!"

_"No, 'hi'!"_

Takeru began to panic waving the envelope of money out in front of him. "Hai! Hai! I have, eh, Yen, er, money. How much?"

Instantly, the cabby's ferocious manner was tamed snatching the envelope of money away and counted it. He was ignoring the other cars speeding around his with vulgar language. " 'Eeey! T'anks, pal! Dat's enough ta pay dis, my paycheck, _and_ with some leftover for my troubles. Dis world needs more foreign people like you." The muscles in his face tighten once again. "Now, git outta my cab."

Takeru studied this man. Regardless of not understanding the language he did get the idea that this cabby was trying to cheat him on his money. He held his hand out. "Money mine. Give back!"

"Naw, see, you don't understand. Lesson one: You give, I take. Lesson two: Welcome to New Y'awk City." And with that he quickly leaned in, to open the passenger door and pushed him out. "Lay'da, suc'ka!"

Out rolled Takeru on the busy streets leaving behind his valuables in the taxi. He had only a split second to react and make it to the sidewalk before turning into a flat pancake. Huffing, he tried to catch a glimpse of where the taxi went to no avail. Crud. Not only was he left penniless, but also technically mugged. He let out a short scream of shock. He couldn't call Mimi to pick him up. The cabby had the address and phone number. To make matters worse an elderly woman bumped into him pushing him into a mailbox. He groaned in pain holding the bruised area with his hands while the lady fell with a scream.

He tried to offer a hand to help her up when he caught his breath but she began screaming in terror swinging a purse. He backed away when several men came to shield her while one pushed innocent Takeru back onto the mailbox yelling in his face. He bulged over again with pain. Despite trying to explain his blameless gesture, in rapid Japanese, the stranger punched him in the eye and all went dark.

Just another day in beautiful New York City.

- x - x - x - x - x -

"Please, Hikari-chan?"

"Iie."

_"Pleeeaaassssee?"_

Hikari turned to Gatomon who was sitting beside her on the couch sipping tea in Mimi's lavished condo. She smirked. "What do you think?"

Gatomon wiped her mouth with her paw turning to Daisuke to answer for her partner. "Iie."

"It'll work!" he promised. "All you have to do is wait about five minutes into the interview. That's when you'll burst into the room eating a bowl of my noodles declaring how scrumptious they are." He opened the bag of chips that he had with him. "Admitting your undying love for me wouldn't hurt also."

Veemon bounced into the room. "Don't forget me, Gatomon! I'll go to the ends of the earth to find the perfect kitty litter for your tush."

Palmon, who was sitting on the floor watching tv turned it off standing to her feet. "Kami…"

"I'd rather cough a hairball," Gatomon replied jumping off the couch opening the front door. "No, thanks. I'm potty trained. Palmon, usually I'm a loner, but there's something about this city that makes my whiskers quiver. Show me around."

She gasped with glee walking out with her. "Yea! It's lots of fun!"

Hikari tightened the robe she was wearing and grabbed hold of her own cup of tea from the coffee table chuckling. This week with her friends was promising to be unforgettable. "I came under terms to support and coach, not under falsification."

"Aww," he frowned stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Besides, I'm suffering from jet lag." She yawned. "Mimi-chan? I think I'll skip lunch and sleep until next week."

Mimi stuck her head out of the kitchen frowning withbutcher knife. "I understand the different time zones can turn your stomach, but at least have a glass of milk. Tea isn't enough."

Before Hikari could respond Daisuke interjected. "Guess what? Mimi told me today before you came that my American name would be…Uh, Mimi-chan?" he raised his voice to get Mimi's attention. He waited until she showed her face again. "What's my American name again?"

" Davis."

"Ah, Arigato! I'm Davis Motomiya. Howweird is that? Not only are Americans backwards on their driving but they switch their family name to be last and the given name first."

"Really? How different. So it's Davis-chan?"

"Nope. Just Davis. They don't even have titles."

Intrigued she asked, "So, what's mine?"

Daisuke's facial expression softened with hearts showing in his eyes. "Kari Yagami."

She did her best to pronounce her new name. "Kaaa-ree…Ka-ree…Yelch," she stuck her tongue out. "Don't like it. I'll stick with Hikari."

Daisuke's face faltered.

Mimi came out of the kitchen and sat in the living room. "You're kidding! That's a beautiful name compared to other names in this culture. Of course, none as beautiful as mine," she joked. "Anyway, how's Tokishio-san? We haven't heard from him in a while."

"Well," Hikari looked around the room blushing. Frankly, she didn't want to talk about that subject. Just to remember that she decided to come to terms with her feelings for her best friend only to discover that she was too late, crushed her. She faked her best smile. "Our relationship had become more of a friendship. The funny thing with it was that the feeling was mutual. Hey, how do you say 'Takeru-chan'?"

Mimi's first reaction was of shock. She had to shake it away before cracking a grin, brushing her hair into a ponytail with her fingers. "Actually, there isn't a translation. Matt calls him 'T.K'."

"Nani?"

"Yamato-chan," Daisuke translated. "Yamato-chan, Matt, calls him 'T.K'."

"Tee-kay? Hmm…" her face brightened repeating the magical name mentally. "Sounds catchy."

Daisuke sunk in the sofa laying an arm around her shoulders in a smooth move. "Yeah, my name is to die for, isn't it?"

"Daisuke-chan, remove your arm, please."

He sulked obeying.

She and Mimi laughed.

- x - x - x - x - x -

What is this place? Why is everything pink and green? The ground feels soft. This is weird…There's this feeling of floating and sound is muffled. This must be heaven, but then why would heaven have police sirens in the background? Goodness, he made it to heaven so soon and young! _Ouch!_ And it's supposed to be a pain-free place! Takeru immediately shot up, his hands holding him up from behind trying to clear his vision. Forcing his eyes to focus, he searched his surroundings. It was evening. There was grass as far as the eye can see. To his left there were several skate boarders doing tricks in a marked area. Where the heck was he? How did he get here? And the pain – _ouch, ouch!_ Pain drove through his right eye down inside. Out of reaction his hands raced to cover it to find it severely swollen and closed shut. The pain brought back recollection.

"That's right," he spoke feeling the inflamed area lightly. "The guy that punched me did this. Boy, did he do a good job." He sighed scratching his head. The guy must have also dumped him here for fun. "So, now that I'm penniless with only the clothes on my back, what do I do?"

He stood to his feet circling around to get a better view. "I sure wish Patamon was here. He could fly up to see where a street was. _Kami,"_ he spoke a little louder to the sky, "Help me get Hikari-chan back! I'm doing my best but you've got to help out!"

Hey, wouldn't you know. A cell phone rang! But where? It seemed from his side. Takeru frantically searched to find his cell phone only to see it clipped on his side. Alright! He had his cell phone! How could he forget? In a frenzy, he gratefully answered.

_"Konnichiwa, Takeru-kun! Why haven't you called me? My grandparents have been wanting to talk to you. How goes it in Houston? I heard they're friendly." _

Takeru's heart sank. It was Tea. He forgot all about her. Yeah, Kami helped alright. He was saying to choose. The worse part was that he couldn't tell her he was in New York to win his best friend's heart. That would break her heart. What to say?

_"Moshi moshi? I think you're having a bad reception. Move some where else. I can't hear you."_

Takeru took a deep breath in and headed towards a bench to sit. He answered. "Tea-chan, friendly is an understatement. Where to begin…"

_"Are you alright? Are you getting any sleep?"_

"Uh…On and off." Subconsciously, he lightly touched his swollen eye again.

_"Why? Inspiration to write hitting you again? Look, when that happens at least get a ten minute nap. Don't stay up all night to get it all out of your system. I always say your body will make you pay for it sooner or later." _

"Hikari-chan, don't start that again. That's like telling a fish not to swim. When it hits, it hits. Some people are morning writers; others are night writers...Moshi moshi? Did the call drop?"

_"…You did it again."_

He slouched in the bench watching the sun set. "Yeah, okay," he admitted in defeat. "I know I promised I wouldn't write while in Houston, but the beginning of the next series all of the sudden hit me and I just had to do it." He stopped abruptly. He almost said he wrote while on the plane to New York.

_"You called me 'Hikari-chan' again." _

His forehead wrinkled thinking back. "Iie, I didn't."

_"…Hai, you did." _

He sat up racking his brain. "Iie, I didn't. Why would I do that?"

_"Takeru-kun, answer me truthfully. I won't hold it against you. I just ask you to be honest. Do you still have feelings for Hikari-san?" _

Takeru's face turned pink. He could feel his ears burning. He was caught. "Uuh…This-this wasn't the way I wanted to tell you. Tea-chan, you'll always have a place in my heart. And I most definitely didn't want to do this on the phone."

_"Iie, you know what? Go get her."_

He could hardly believe his ears. "Wait. Nani?"

She sighed. _"Takeru-kun, it wasn't like I didn't know. Even when before we started dating you'd call me 'Hikari-chan'.__It's my fault really. I thought that if I'd tried harder you'd see me more."_ There was a short pause. Her following words were spoken in a quieter tone. _"But I guess you belong to her." _

"Tea-chan, you have to have some sort of anger or emotion about this –"

_"Don't worry about it. Go get her." _

"Tea-chan –"

_"Don't let her get away…Sayonara, Takeru-kun."_

Takeru sat still listening to the dial tone listless. Not how he expected it to go. She practically let him off the hook. He slouched again in the bench with a flop. It seemed too good to be true. He never meant to lead her on. Maybe the subconscious did play a big role in the relationship with Tea as Sora and his brother mentioned. Speaking of which, since he did have a cell phone he could call his big brother. If nothing else, it would be nice to hear a friendly, native voice. With his one good eye he searched for and dialed the programmed number from the cell and waited for an answer. He sat rigid once more bracing for a lecture.

_"Moshi moshi? Little bro? What's up?"_ Yamato asked with a yawn.

Takeru couldn't help but snicker. Back in Houston it was only six-fifteen in the evening. "He's finally admitting he's old."

_"Gomen. Since I've become a dad my bedtime became the same time as my daughter's. So, you don't even tell me that you decided to take off into the wide world. You just packed your bags and went off to find Hikari-chan, is it? I tell you, Teeks, women have this powerful influence over us. It was a matter of time."_

He held a sheepish expression rubbing the back of his neck watching the sunset. "Uh, here's the thing. It's funny you mentioned that."

_"What's wrong? The world's so big you got lost? Mapquest. I heard it's useful; though, some roads may be closed or under construction." _

Takeru groaned. He could almost see his brother laughing on the other line; oh, how he could always count on his Onii-chan to crack jokes on times like these.

"Onii-chan, I need a huge a favor."

_"What? Need to put money in the 'swear jar'? Honestly, Teeks, why would you do something like that?"_

Takeru rolled his eyes. Now wasn't the time. He had to get his brother's attention. "You're listening?"

_"Over. Roger."_

**_"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllp!"_**

- x - x - x - x - x -

Hikari a.k.a Kari laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She used the excuse of exhaustion so that she could mull on her thoughts. The sun had set as her friends shuffled around the living quarters keeping sound to a minimum. It was too hard to believe that she was too late. One minute they were at the park sharing a picnic (until the rain came, that is), the next he's on the sidelines watching her with a heartbreaking smile while she was with another guy. Truth be told, there were times that she couldn't tell if he liked her the same as did she, or if it was solely her imagination blowing things out of proportion. Guess it was the mind's eye.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Turning to her side, she pulled the luggage out from under the bed, opened it, and searched for a folded piece of paper. Resting her head back on her pillow the paper revealed to be a poem he had wrote to her back when they were in high school. She remembered it clearly. It was Valentine's Day.

It read of always being there for her through thick and thin. Oh, she was ecstatic receiving such a personal gift. They always made a ritual of exchanging gifts on that day. But this was personal. In exchange, she handed him the handkerchief she wore around her neck when they were young in the Digital World. He wouldn't accept it at first until she convinced him.

More memories flooded her head to the speed of Niagara's falling waters until Daisuke flew into her room like a whirlwind nearly toppling over Gatomon. "Get up! We have to go get Tabako-chan!"

"That's _Takeru-chan_, you dimwit," Gatomon corrected him.

"That's what I said, fur ball," he lashed back. "Tabashou-chan. Come on, Hikari-chan," he urged.

"I resent that!"

Hikari sat up in her bed concerned. "What's going on? I don't understand."

Mimi waved to follow heading outside. "Matt called. He said T.K's lost in Central Park. And he was mugged earlier. Besides, if we hurry we can catch a carriage!" She clapped her hands in excitement.

Hikari rushed throwing clothes over her pajamas. "Nani? Who's Matt and T.K? Will somebody speak Japanese? And why would you be excited because this person was mugged?"

"Yamato-chan and Takeru-chan," said Veemon exasperated. "Learn English!"

"Come on! _Come on! Let's go!"_ Daisuke pushed her out regardless of the kitty slippers on her feet.

Her heart began to beat faster. Her best friend was supposed to be in Houston at the Writer's Convention. Why would he come here? This wasn't like him to change plans to so radically. It would be foolish to think he came for her. She ran to catch up with Mimi-chan jumping in the front seat with Gatomon. When all were fasten in their seats Mimi zoomed off to the direction of the famed park. Matt didn't say where he was, so they'd have to search a good half for him.

Impatient, Hikari placed her hands on top of her head. "Drive faster, Mimi-chan!"

- x - x - x - x - x -


End file.
